Toni Rosales
Toni Rosales is a character created by Spectral Ninja who first appeared around 2010. She has no relation to any canon DP whatsoever because Spectral wanted to use minimal canon her fic. She stands up as her own person even if her personality was admittedly based a bit on Spectral’s before. Despite this, she begins to grow separately from the owner and developed a personality of her own. 'Family' Robert Rosales (father) Faith Rosales (mother) Timothy Rosales (older brother) 'Personality' From her younger years until now, Toni has been an optimist. She never fails to find the funny in the worst of situations and tends to poke people’s buttons when she does this. She can be quite stubborn at times and it can sometimes end up in a nasty fight due to the way she persists. At her worst, she becomes extremely withdrawn. It may take her a while to pull her out of her misery especially if she thinks that it was all her fault. She is also a smart girl but she uses it for the wrong things. 'Quirks' Toni tends to daydream on random times and this is an annoyance to most. Even if she does, she’s really good at conversing with other people when need be. She also loves taking a book with her, whether it is written or comics, and would read it when she thinks no one is looking. 'Background Story' (Warning: Spoilers) As a young girl, she loved going to the park with her family on a Saturday. It was almost like ritual. Around 1 o’ clock in the afternoon, they would go out and eat lunch together. Afterwards, they would go straight to the park where she and her brother would play together. In one trip, her older brother met up with his friends from his grade school and played with them instead. Toni wasn’t used to playing alone so she went towards the swings and sat there as she watched the boys play roughly. Not more than ten minutes, a girl almost her age sat in the swing next to her. Toni was never a shy girl and thought of this as an opportunity to get a playmate. This girl and Toni became close friends afterwards but after six years of being together, their friendship broke apart. The night she and her friend went separate ways, she accidentally ended up in Fenton Works where she and the Fentons became close. After a year, she heard from the older Fentons that their son and his family were coming to live with them. Toni was excited when she heard the news and curious on what they looked like. They arrived a week afterwards and Toni was a bit shocked that the Fentons has a grandson about her age. His name was Jason Fenton and Toni had a small crush on him in the beginning but she kept it to herself and treated him like he was a close friend. As the first week passed, Toni found Jason’s attitude towards her extremely rude and her crush on him disappeared in a snap. Still, she persevered in making him like Amity Park in the least. On the day Jason discovered his powers; Toni was shocked into silence at first but soon promised him that they will find a way to control it. 'Appearance' Toni wears a baby blue shirt and a pastel pink off-shoulder sweater. She also wears faded blue jeans and a pair of old pink sneakers to match. Her hair is honey blonde and her eyes are dark emerald. 'Alliances' Jason Fenton Blake Hutcherson Natasha Foley 'Other' * Toni means ‘beyond praise’ * Her favorite snack is strawberry icecream * She and her brother have a burping contest every Friday night. * She likes to make requests for Jason to draw whenever she’s bored * She is mildly claustrophobic. That’s why she prefers to go outside rather than stay indoors. * As mentioned before, she had a minor crush on Jason. It died when she saw Jason’s attitude. * She likes giving hugs. Lots of ‘em. If someone’s a close friend, she will hug that person. * In her worst mood, she likes to hold onto the necklace that hangs around her neck. * She was the one who gave Jason's costume. Category:OcxOC Next Gens